


Hand

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-04
Updated: 2004-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Hand

Charlie glances up, warm brown eyes meeting his, and nods cautiously. Their eyes go to the woods again, Charlie standing as Sayid moves unconsciously closer to him. Charlie feels a little warmer. Not enough to stop him shivering, but -- close enough.

A soft rustle, probably the wind in the leaves, but Charlie's breath quickens anyway. His eyes strain to see in the near-dark.

Sayid's fingers find Charlie's, palms meeting, hand slipping gently into his. Charlie squeezes.


End file.
